An Awkward Prom & an Even More Awkward Night
by TheDisturbedInevitable
Summary: What happens after where the t.v. show left off. The night of the prom. This is a story about what happened after prom and in no way relates to the current season yet. I have decided to continue but I got caught in a bit of a writers block, so it took me a while to write a few more chapters. I am still working on more, and I will try to finish and post them soon.
1. Chapter 1

It was the night of the prom. Past midnight. Jenna was walking along the side of the road in her blue sequin dress, with her black heels in one hand as she pulled the bobby pins out of her hair with the other.

'This is just like aunt ally's wedding.' she thought.

Once again Jenna's parents forgot to pick her up after one of their 'date nights.' Which probably just involved eating French fries and getting high.

She felt the cold night air brush up against her arm and shivered a bit.

Tamara had gone home with Jake, which everyone was expecting, and Ming had left with Fred earlier. So she called her mom and she said she would be there to pick her up at 11:30.

30 minutes past then, Jenna realized that her mom wasn't coming and she began to make the 10 mile trek back home.

Just then the slight whir of a truck came from behind her. She swung her head around to see Matty in his black pick up with his suit and... Bailey.

"Hey Jenna, let me give you a ride home." Matty said.

"No, it's fine, I don't want to waste valuable time that you could be spending with Bailey." Jenna retorted.

"No! Please. I don't want you out in the cold!" Bailey said.

"Fine..." Jenna said humbly.

Bailey opened the door to the passenger seat, hopped out, and began climbing into the back.

"You don't need to do that." Jenna and Matty said in unison.

"Please. I don't mind at all." Bailey said.

Jenna shrugged her shoulders and jumped into the seat. She ran her hand down the side of her seat feeling the fabric, being reminded of all the times, _good and bad,_ that Jenna and Matty had spent in that car.

Matty began to drive away. Him looking at the road. Jenna looking out the window, and Bailey fixated on Matty's smooth hands carefully placed on the steering wheel.

**JENNA**

Maybe I should just apologize. I mean I did cheat on him. I must have been a terrible girlfriend. He said he was embarrassed of me. But he didn't really seem that embarrassed when we were alone. Was he too afraid that he would lose his game if he dated me. I mean was that really a competition? God. I can't believe I ruined my only chance to ever date him, and now I'm just going to throw away my only chance to still be friends. But were we already? I mean he asked me about the whole bailey thing. Why would he ask his ex girlfriend if it was okay to take another girl to prom unless they were friends, right? I mean I did cheat on him. Maybe he did actually love me. at that time of course. It is killing me to know that Matty likes Bailey. I want him, I need him, I...I...I love him. Alright, just spit it out. just go for it.

**MATTY**

Was I really bad enough to Jenna that she cheated on me. I'm never sure who is in the wrong here. I mean yeah, she cheated on me, but was that only because I only ever used her for sex when I was lonely or bored. Our relationship was never really that much involved with feelings. But was it meant to be? Maybe I wasn't embarrassed of her, just myself. And now here I am, sitting in my truck with my future girlfriend or even wife. The problem? I don't know which one it will be. It's not like they are fighting over me. I don't even know if Jenna likes me anymore. It killed me when I saw her with his tongue down her throat, but maybe it wasn't the kiss. Maybe I had just realized that he could give her the one thing that I never could. Maybe he could give her the one thing she wanted. Love. Not just sex, or a pretty face. But, once again my heart has made the decision before my head. I need her, I want her, I love... I love Jen-

"I'm sorry..." Jenna spit.

Bailey could see him tighten his grip on the steering wheel.

"I was a terrible person for cheating on you, and it only came back to bite me in the ass, which I definitely deserved." she finished.

It was silent for at least two more minutes until Matty stopped the truck and pulled over on the side of the road. He looked at Bailey, then at Jenna, again at Bailey, and finally his eyes met Jenna's.

"I'm sorry too." Matty said.

"For what?' Jenna asked. "You did nothing wrong..."

"I did do stuff wrong. I should have been there for you." He stated. "We were never in a relationship, we were just having sex."

"Hello?" Bailey said. "Important prom date back here."

Matty and Jenna both looked at her wide eyed and confused. This was a side of Bailey, that neither of them had ever seen.

"Listen, I know that you are all sorry and shit but I just want you to know that, I was the one asked out Jenna. Not you." Bailey spat with anger.

Matty turned the steering wheel causing the car to do a U-turn, and pulled up in front of Baileys house.

"Hey, I thought you were dropping me off first." Jenna said.

"Well, Baileys house just seemed closer."

"Okay?" Jenna said.

Bailey got out of the car. But she did not go home.


	2. Chapter 2

Bailey threw her purse on the front step and slowly walked around to the back of the house being careful not to make much noise. She climbed through the tangles of weeds, bushes and trees until she emerged in the front yard of the small house across from Jenna's. Bailey hid behind an oak tree and watched as Matty held Jenna's hand while they stood in front of the door. Jenna had tears streaming down her face, and Matty looked as if he would start crying at any moment.

Matty placed his careful hands around Jenna's face and kissed her. It was complete impulse.

"Matty, I am so sorry." Jenna said again.

"Well, I will be the first to admit that I treated you terribly. So I think we are even now." He said with a shy smile.

He kissed her again, and this time Jenna did not hesitate to grab his hips and pull him in close.

Matty picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Jenna fumbled with her keys and whipped open the door. She closed the door behind them quietly, not to wake her parents. Bailey ran around the side of the house and peeked in the window.

Matty laid Jenna down on the bed and took of his suit jacket. Jenna slipped off her heels and grabbed his belt. She stood up and their lips met as she unbuckled it. Just as she went to unbutton his pants, she stopped.

"Is this wrong?" she asked. "I mean, you were dancing with Bailey an hour ago, and anyway we broke up months ago."

"Jenna, what are your two options." he asked.

"To sleep with you, or to not sleep with you." she said.

"Yes, and now decide, think about your decision, and when I get to three, do whatever you want." Matty said.

"One, two, thr-"

Jenna grabbed Matty's face and kissed him, she unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. He pulled them down, and kicked them off to the side. As Jenna started to unbutton Matty's shirt, he unzipped the back of her dress and slid it off her shoulders.

So there they were, Jenna and Matty, standing there in their underwear. They had seen each other completely naked before, but it still felt like something incredibly new to them.

Jenna looked deep into Matty's eyes as he picked her up and they slid under the covers together. She felt his skin touching hers.

Jenna didn't even care if they had sex that night or not, she didn't care about them getting back together, she just felt so close to him.

Matty fumbled around in Jenna's drawer until he found it.

"Good Job." Jenna said. "I am on birth control as well."

Matty started kissing her neck as she slipped off her underwear, and Matty did the same. He placed one hand on the headboard of the bed, and grabbed her hip with the other.

The doorbell rang. It was Bailey, and she had still been lurking in the neighborhood. Jenna's dad slowly opened the door and yawned.

"What can help you with?" He asked.

"Well," Bailey said. "I would just like to inform you that your daughter is having sex."

"Okay, honey, that is none of your business, but I am WELL aware of the fact that my daughter is sexually active." he retorted.

Slowly he realized. His eyes got wide and his voice boomed throughout the house.

"JENNA!"

He ran upstairs and bust through the door only to witness it. Matty and Jenna sharing a, now, less than intimate moment.

Bailey stood behind him smirking.

Matty fell off the side of the bed and Jenna grabbed the sheets trying to cover her almost exposed body.

"Oh my. Okay. Ummm... Jenna. listen, I just want you to be safe." Her dad started surprised to see Matty naked on her floor.

"Do we really have to have this conversation now?!" she said.

"Jenna, tell me, did he use a condom?" he asked.

"Yes!" Matty and Jenna said in unison.

"And, are you on birth control." he asked gesturing towards Jenna.

"Of course dad!" she said.

"Okay, as long as your being safe, carry on? he said as he walked out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been one week since... the incident. Matty and Jenna had slept together one week ago, on prom night, and ever since they kept it a complete secret. The only people that knew were Jenna's parents, and Bailey. Yet Matty and Jenna acted like they didn't even know it happened. They stopped all communication, and looked at each other even less than when Matty found out about Collin.

But only 3 days went by before the classic school rumors started. Most of it was harmless, I mean what was so weird about a past couple getting back together? Although they never admit it, eventually Jake and Tamara found out.

"What the hell!" Tamara shouted in Jenna's face. "You slept with him! Was it good? Is casual ex-boyfriend sex good? I bet it is. Maybe Jake and I should-"

"T! It isn't that important, we are just friends... with benefits." Jenna replied.

As Tamara and Jenna were talking on one side of the courtyard, Jake ran up to Matty and slapped his shoulder.

"Bro! I can't believe you and Jenna are back together! Was it good? Is casual ex-girlfriend sex good? I bet it is. Maybe Tamara and I should-"

"Jake, calm down, it's not a big deal, and we are not back together. We are just friends... with benefits." said Matty.

Just then Collin walked up besides Jenna.

"So how was prom night?" he asked.

"It was awful without you." Jenna replied sarcastically. They were not friends and she had no intention of being nice to him.

"So did anything important happen." he asked.

"Yeah." Jenna said. "Prom happened."

"Well is it true. Did you really sleep with that asshole." Collin asked.

"Collin, you are the asshole, and it shouldn't matter to you if I slept with him or not. You are not my boyfriend, you are not my friend, and you are not part of my life or business." Jenna replied softly.

"Nicely handled." Tamara said as Collin walked away.

"What was that about." Matty asked as he and Jake walked over to Jenna and Tamara.

"You wanna go grab lunch?" Jake said to Tamara.

"Yeah." she said as they walked away leaving Matty and Jenna alone.

"Soooo..." Matty said.

"Yep..." said Jenna.

"Well..."

"Okay..."

"This doesn't need to be awkward, Jenna. I mean we can be fuck-buddies, and still be cool."

"Absolutely."

"So 9:00?"

"Yeah, that works, but come through the side door, my parents installed some new security system."

"Okay..."

"Well, I have to get to class, so, bye"

"Me too. Bye."

Jenna and Matty awkwardly walked away from each other.


End file.
